Poor Soul Poor Thing
by QueenofTheShire71
Summary: Mr. T shows Mrs. Lovett just what he thinks of her little slip of tongue, and her seaside dreams. *This is not a happy story y'all. It's very dark and tragic.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: The idea for this just came to me so I'm going with the flow here. I'll update when I can. But enjoy and leave a review! **

_Toby was dead. Her sweet little Toby. He lay on the bakehouse floor, his neck broken and his throat cut, a jagged, ruby smile working its way across his skin. His lifeblood poured out, staining the stones he lay upon. Sweeney Todd stood before him, still soaked in the judge's blood, now wet with Toby's own. Nellie Lovett just stood there, pale as a ghost against the light of the oven's fire.. Lucy had been long tossed into the oven, along with the wretched Beadle Banford. She and Mr. T were the only ones left. Them and Toby's lifeless corpse. After a moment the soft clink of Sweeney's faithful friend hitting the ground filled the silence. Nellie jumped. Sweeney saw, and smiled, ever so faintly, before he spoke in a cold voice. "Burn him," he said, his dark, black eyes looking into hers. _

_Mrs. Lovett shook her head, her wild auburn curls moving in time to the motion. "No," she whispered in a broken voice. "He don't deserve that. We should just bury him." Sweeney raised an eyebrow and laughed. He LAUGHED at her. "Bury him you say?" He mocked her. "Oh yes, let's bury him. But not before I put a halo on his head. Perhaps a pair of wings, too. Since he's such an angel." His pale lips curled into a sneer. "Did you forget, Mrs. Lovett, that he planned to expose us? Burn him..." He spoke it with just a bit more force, making the baker flinch. She moved one step, two steps, three... She moved until she was standing in front of Toby's body as well. She could feel the demon barber's eyes watching her every move. Part of her wanted to defy him, but she knew better. She slowly, and reluctantly dragged Toby's body to the massive oven, and tossed him into the burning flames. For a time she just stood there, watching the boy's body burn. Until Sweeney's cold voice broke her away from it. "Close the door," he commanded. She did just that, and then, she turned back to him, her heart turning to ice. She did not like the smile on his face. _

_"You lied to me," he whispered, though this time the words weren't laced with sorrow. No, they were filled with malice, pure evil. "I only did what I thought was best, Mr. T," Nellie said softly. Sweeney smiled again, but it soon turned into a grin. A very twisted grin at that.. He laughed once more. "The best for who, Mrs. Lovett..?" He tilted his head, his ruby covered friend gripped tightly in one hand. When she did not answer, he chuckled. "Yes.. That's what I thought..." Soon Sweeney had her pinned against the bakehouse wall, the bloodstained blade at her throat. "Please Mr. Todd! I never meant no harm!" Mrs. Lovett cried out in fear, and then in pain as Sweeney's hand connected with her face. "Don't feed me your lies... You knew from the moment I walked into your shop that my Lucy lived... Yet you lied to me.. All because your legs are so slick with desire for me that you couldn't contain yourself!" His words had taken on a mocking tone once again, while Mrs. Lovett's face became as red and hot as the fire inside her oven. She stood still and stiff, while Sweeney's hand slid down the front of her dress, down.. Down.. Until he came to her skirts, which he lifted up, spread her legs apart, and promptly shoved his hand inside her, causing her to scream. "Little whore, you're soaking wet," he spat, twisting his fingers this way and that, making the baker squirm and whimper. It'd been a long time since she'd had anything inside her, fingers or otherwise. _

_Finally Sweeney's torment stopped, leaving her core screaming with pain and her body on fire.. She didn't even have a chance to sob before Sweeney's hand struck her again, and her legs gave out, causing her to fall to her knees. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, you little slut," the barber growled, grabbing her by her auburn curls and hauling her to her feet. Nellie couldn't breathe.. She couldn't think. Her face, it hurt.. Her womanhood... Was that blood she felt, sticky on her thighs? Everything was a blur as she was dragged by the hair, stumbling, out of the bakehouse, and back to the surface once more. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Geez! I was so lost in my writing that I didn't notice mistakes! Gah! This was a lot to write. It's fixed though, and I hope y'all enjoy leave a review if you wish. I'm working very hard on this. This is my first piece of a story in two years _**

* * *

><p><em>She whimpered and begged to Sweeney's deaf ears as she was dragged up the stairs of the bakehouse by her hair. "Mr. Todd please! Don't do this. Killin Toby was enough! 'E was like a son to me! I ain't never had one.." Her voice was soft, thick with her tears. She was thinking back to the child she'd lost in her womb, when she was all but seventeen. It had been a terrible miscarriage.. Still, the demon barber remained silent, continuing to drag her through the shop. Finally he came to the stairs which lead to his own. It was there he released her hair. She fell to her knees again. Sweeney gave her a painful kick in her back. "Get up," he growled. "Unless you want more than my fingers shoved inside you..." Nellie's face heated, then paled at his threat. With a painful whimper and groan, she stood and straightened her back, crying out in pain from the movement. "Move, bitch," Sweeney rumbled in her ear. She obeyed him, taking each step one by one, Sweeney's heavy footsteps following behind. <em>

_Now they both stood before the barber's open shop, where Sweeney quickly shoved her inside, coming in behind her and_ slamming_ the door shut, the bell hanging from it singing happily. Mrs. Lovett managed to_ stay _on her feet this time, though she looked very much worse for_ wear..._ Her lovely face was red and starting to bruise quickly from Sweeney's multiple hits.. Her wild curls were even more disheveled, and her dress was in ruins from being dragged and stumbling on the skirts as she went. The demon barber stared at her for the longest time, wondering what to do. She was his to do with as he pleased. That made him smirk, which grew into a smile as he watched the baker back away until she hit the wall, giving a gasp of pain because of her injured back. Sweeney went to her slowly, his eyes meeting hers and then traveling down her form at a snail's pace, making Lovett blush like a maid. They were face to face now, the baker looking at him with a terrified expression, while he himself was nothing but amused, and not in a good way.. "What's wrong, Mrs. Lovett?" The barber asked softly, though his words were laced with cruelty and hatred. "Isn't this what you wanted? You and I alone?" He moved a pale hand to her face, the side that he did not hit, and gripped it painfully. "Not like this," the baker gasped amid the tide of pain she was getting. "Not like this, Benjamin..." She said his true name softly. A mistake. His nostrils flared, and the fires of hell itself seemed to burn in his eyes. He hit the side of her face he held, busting her lip, jerking her head cruelly to the left. Then his leg reached up and kicked her in the stomach with his boot, sending her body jerking backwards into the wall, her head bouncing back, and then forward again from the impact. "Don't EVER call me that again!" Sweeney shouted at her hunched and sobbing form. "NEVER! Do you hear?!" She was silent. "Answer me, you little cunt!" _

* * *

><p><em>She answered him. "Yes!" she cried, sobbing. "Yes, I understand! I'm s- sorry Mr. T! I'm sorry!" She looked up at him, her face a mess of tears, blood and bruises. Sweeney sneered, before it melted into a frown. "Good... That man is dead. Along with Lucy and Johanna.. The blasted judge. The demon is in his place. He has one last act of vengeance before he can rest. It's your turn Mrs. Lovett.." His eyes raked her body again, and he quickly became aroused. It had been a long time since he'd been inside a woman. Not since his precious Lucy.. Mrs. Lovett was just a common whore, but she would have to do. The baker seemed to see his intent. "No, Mr. Todd. Anything but that," she whispered. He gave a harsh bark of a laugh. "What's this? She refuses to have me inside her, even though her body betrays her words!" Sweeney gave another twisted grin. "NOT LIKE THIS!" The baker sobbed, her voice breaking as she shouted. "This wasn't what I dreamed.." Her shouting died, leaving her words to be broken and pathetic. "It isn't what you dreamed?" He mocked her. "Did you really think I'd ever want you the way I did my Lucy?!" He laughed loudly. "You're mistaken.. You're nothing but a common whore compared to her.." Sweeney reveled in the humiliation on the baker's face.. The sorrow.. The pain. "Be the whore that you are and rid yourself of this dress.. I can't very well fuck you between all these skirts." His voice was pure frost as he spoke the command, which she quickly obeyed, frightened of speaking out again. It was not long before she was completely naked before the barber's eyes, her own as wide as a deer's caught unaware. Sweeney was on her in an instant, pinning her once again to the wall, uncaring of the pain it caused her. His hands groped and squeezed her breasts, his lips and teeth savaged her mouth, her neck. It hurt. She'd always dreamed that it would feel like heaven, but this.. It hurt.. <em>

_Sweeney's moans and groans filled her ears, humiliating her even further. It became worse when she felt his manhood against her, his raw desire very obvious. He growled and fumbled with his belt, letting it loose and his pants drop. She didn't even have time to blink before he shoved his hard manhood inside her. All she could manage was a quick scream. The demon barber fucked her, hard and fast, with absolutely no shame. His hands wrapped in her wild mane of hair, and none too gently. She bit her lip all the while to keep from screaming. She would not give Sweeney that satisfaction. "Lucy," Sweeney moaned the name of his lost wife. "Oh, my Lucy..." He pounded into Nellie, so hard that she could not keep her scream back any longer, nor her tears. "OH GODS ABOVE!" She wailed. "Please stop Mr. T! Please!" Sweeney's head snapped forward. His expression changed from bliss.. To rage, once he saw that the woman before him was not his golden haired angel, but merely the baker whore. "Bitch!" he snarled, backhanding her again, all the while still screwing her. He rode her until he hit his climax, spilling his release into her, watching as it ran down her thighs, mixed with her own blood. He took himself out of her and quickly dressed. He looked down at her with utter disgust. "You were a good fuck.. But now you're disgusting.. Leave me.. Go and clean yourself. I can't have my whore looking this way." Nellie looked up at him silently, and scrambled toward the door, leaving as fast as her broken body would allow her, down to her own room.. Away from him. _

* * *

><p><em>This was not her dream come true, she thought as she lay in the hot bath she'd somehow managed to draw. This was a nightmare. "I'm not his Nellie," she whispered sadly. How many times had she imagined them making sweet love, Sweeney calling her Nellie instead of just Mrs. Lovett? Countless times.. She wasn't his anything. She was just a.. Just a whore... Dimly and dizzily she now managed to leave the bath, and clear the water.. As well as dress. Where this strength was coming from, she wasn't sure.. She had to do everything she could to hold on to it... <em>

_Sweeney Todd sat alone in the silence, rather sore, but ultimately satisfied. The baker had indeed been a good fucking.. She had quieted hungers in him that he had long forgotten of. Though she would never be his Lucy.. Not now.. Not ever. She was his whore. He would make great use of her. He was going to make her pay.. A laugh escaped him, soft at first.. Then it grew, filling the smothering silence with its chilliness. The fun was only just beginning.._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry it took me so long! Life, books, and roleplaying had me busy! But here is the next chapter! Don't worry. The next one will be better! Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em>The next morning dawned, clear and cold. Nellie Lovett awoke from her embrace of dreams, back into her living nightmare, and a world of pain. Every part of her hurt. She could smell blood, which meant she bled out in her sleep. It'd been years since she'd been taken by a man, and so her womanhood wept from it. She screamed, then a broken sob left her. She laid there and sobbed, letting her tears wash down her cheeks unchecked. Toby. She wanted her Toby. Then she remembered. He was dead. Dead and burned, nothing more than mere ashes now. She had no one to protect her. No one to save her from the demon that was Sweeney Todd. After a time she made herself move. A mistake, because every move was agony. She pushed herself however, and managed to grab a fresh outfit before going to the bathroom, where finally she fell to the floor. "Toby," she whispered, dragging herself forward toward her tub, where she latched onto it with one hand and pulled herself up. She started the bath with shaking hands, watching with dead eyes as the water filled the tub. She had to be clean. Sweeney wouldn't want her a mess.. When the tub was filled she weakly pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it aside before she climbed into the scalding bath. She let out a grateful whimper when the heat enveloped her. At least she was safe here.. For a moment. <em>

_After the water had long turned cold and Nellie was clean she stepped out of the bath, feeling a better degree of relief than she had when she'd come into the bathroom. She dried and dressed, then crept to her door. Her curly head looked up at the ceiling, listening for the heavy thump of Sweeney's footsteps. When she heard only silence, she breathed a sigh of relief and left her room, going into the kitchen where some soup heated in an iron pot over the fire from the night before. She was hungry, but she didn't think her stomach could take solid foods, not after the torment she had endured. She smiled gratefully at the thought of the soup, though the gesture made her wince. Her face was still very bruised. The water had not healed that, nor anything else. It had only eased her aches. She sighed softly and grabbed an ale mug from her cabinet, and a spoon, then she fixed herself a cup of hot soup. She moved to the booth and sat, holding the mug with faintly trembling hands. It was a long moment before she drank from it. It filled her belly with its warmth, bit by bit. She'd have to open the shop today, she realized reluctantly. Just because the judge was dead, it didn't mean business had stopped, nor did it mean Sweeney Todd had stopped cutting throats. Though now with Toby dead, she would have to do the work all by herself. Before long her soup was gone, and she slowly slid from the booth with her empty cup, then she went to clean it out. She never heard Sweeney enter the kitchen until he spoke. "You're awake," he said into the silence. She gasped and jumped about a foot before she turned to face him with a nod. "Yes," she managed to say. _

* * *

><p><em>Sweeney Todd smirked faintly as he saw her jump. The little tramp was afraid. She should be. He was far from done with her. "Shouldn't you be opening the shop by now?" he asked her, raising a dark eyebrow. "Of course Mr. T, I was just gettin to it," she told him. She went to unlock the door and raise the blind from the windows to let the good people of London know that she was open and ready for business. Sweeney watched her every move, already hungry for her body, and craving to see her hurt. Now that she had awakened these feelings, he could not control them. Fifteen years without the comfort of a woman would do that to a man. Though Nellie Lovett wasn't exactly a comfort. Far from it. He growled softly then, deciding to hang the thought of a customer walking in. He would have her now. He walked over to her and grabbed her round her waist and pulled her backwards, throwing her back against the counter. When she screamed he silenced her with a slap to her already bruised face. "No, Mr. Todd! Please!" She begged him, already starting to cry. He simply laughed at her, pinning her to the counter with one hand, and lifting her skirts with the other. The hand that was not pinning her moved to take away his own clothes. He drank in her screams. Her sobs and pleas.. He shoved himself into her quickly, silencing her next scream with his mouth. Gods her lips were disgusting.. But his body was hungry. He took her, painfully and quick. Within a breath it was done, leaving the baker bleeding again, and sobbing like a newborn babe. Sweeney looked down at her bloody thighs with contempt. "You're so fucking tight you're almost like a virgin," he hissed. He smiled nastily. "Perfect." He turned his head toward the window, seeing a customer coming from far away. Thank God they hadn't seen.. He snapped his black eyes toward the humiliated baker. "Go make yourself presentable. There's a customer coming..." She scurried away without a word. It seemed to him that she would be silent after he had his way with her. Not that he cared... He only wanted to hear her scream. <em>

_The door to Mrs. Lovett's shop opened, and a man came in. He was a young fellow, in his early twenties it seemed like. Sweeney pasted a welcoming smile onto his face. The day had begun. "Come for a shave?" the barber asked, hoping the fool would say yes. He did. "Yes I did, good sir!" His voice was cheery. Idiot. He would not be cheery for very long. Sweeney gave a soft nod, the smile still on his face. He led the young man up to his shop, where he gave him the closest shave he ever knew. After the "shaving" was done, Sweeney carefully and lovingly cleaned the blade of his razor free of blood, then his foot pressed down on the switch next to his chair, and he watched the trapdoor open, listening as the body fell with a thump to the bakehouse floor. No doubt Mrs. Lovett was down there, ready and waiting for her meat. Sweeney chuckled to himself and left his shop, another smile coming to his face as he saw the customers pouring in. It was mid morning and there were many people, families, and loners alike. Some men turned toward his shop. The demon barber had to keep a grin of genuine, dark glee from coming to his pale lips. Just because the judge was dead, it didn't mean he'd ever stop killing. They all deserved to die... _

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, down below in the bakehouse, Mrs. Lovett worked endlessly, turning the massive meat grinder, hearing the crunch of human bones as they were broken by the machine. The meat came out in a disgusting ooze, making a squishing sound as it formed one layer after another. There had been some other bodies left, from days previous, and so, she'd taken the meat from those. She eyed the newest one laying there. A young man, in his twenties by the look of him. A ruby smile slashed its way across his skin. Sweeney Todd's signature mark. She sighed as she gathered meat, and filled some pie crusts with it. She gently worked the dough of each pie until the meat was covered perfectly. She made sure to inspect every pie now, so that a finger or perhaps a toe never got into the mix. She couldn't make that mistake again. After all the pies were neatly made, she gathered up the tray and brought it to the massive oven, where she set it inside to cook. It wasn't until after she'd closed the massive door that she slumped down onto the cold floor and sobbed. She hurt. She hurt so much. Her body was no longer used to the feel of a man, so in a way, she was indeed a virgin. When she went to change she had bled profusely. Luckily she was able to stop it. She couldn't have her customers catching on to what Mr. T was doing. As if baking human pies wasn't bad enough. After a time she composed herself and stood, straightening her dress. She'd also been smart enough to hide her bruising with make up. The people couldn't see that either. She grabbed a fresh batch of pies from the oven, and went up to the surface to serve her loyal customers, hoping this day would never end. She knew that when night came, she would be completely at Sweeney's mercy.. And there would be no way out. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_The last body had been dropped as the moon rose into the sky. Sweeney Todd was done.. For today at least. He lovingly cleaned his razor free of blood one last time before he set it back into its velvet lined box. He could hear the chatter and laugher of the customers Mrs. Lovett served below. He smirked at the thought of her. It wouldn't hurt to go and see what she was up to... He did just that, leaving his shop, the little bell ringing annoyingly in his ears. He'd have to remember to take it down... He stood on the balcony of his shop, looking down onto Mrs. Lovett's busy dining room below. He watched as she flitted through the tables, serving a pie there or a drop of ale here. He watched her like a hawk, his blood already hot at the thought of his plans for her tonight. Hot, deadly, poisonous rage went through him as he saw her talking to a male customer, the middle aged man's face full of concern. She was his, the little bitch.. Not in a romantic way.. Oh, he would handle this! He turned to the steps, and started to walk down them, one by one, until he was in the dining room itself. Then he put on an expression as close to_ calm _as he would get, and slowly walked toward his little baker and her little.. Friend..._

_Mrs. Lovett felt him coming from a mile away. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, the heat of his rage on her skin. Though she kept a calm demeanor as she talked to Mr. Walters, a forty year old, retired constable who was a widow, with no children to speak of. "Are you sure everything is alright, Mrs. Lovett?" He inquired of her, not for the first time. She nodded, keeping the smile on her face even though it hurt. "Everythin's alright, sir. I only look a bit tired because I've been sleeping a bit rough, on a count of the fact that I've been missing my Albert. Been gone a long while, now..." That was a lie. But he couldn't know the truth. No one could. "Excuse me, sir.." Sweeney's eerily calm voice sent chills down her spine. Mr. Walters turned his head at the sound of the barber's voice. Mrs. Lovett reluctantly did the same. "Mr. T," she greeted him, nodding her head a bit, though all she wanted to do was run. Sweeney ignored her. His dark eyes were all for the retired constable. She saw that look.. This would not end well. "Mr. Todd!" James Walters greeted him warmly. 'Oh, you poor soul,' Nellie thought. Sweeney tilted his head. "Is there any reason why you were speaking with my landlady so.. Warmly?" He asked, trying to play the part of the protective gentlemen, when in reality it was all he could do not to kill him right then and there, in front of the public eye. Mr. Walters frowned. "She seemed a bit out of sorts to my eyes, so I wanted to see if everything was well with her," he told him. Sweeney shot the baker a look that said a thousand words in one second. She stared him down, but inside she flinched. Sweeney turned his dark gaze to the other man, and a smile slowly came to his face. "Care for a shave?" the barber asked. "NO!" Nellie shouted before she could think. Half the people there turned to look at her, and Walters had a shocked look on his face. She didn't dare look at Sweeney's face.. "Yes," Mr. Walter's voice sliced through her silence. "I would indeed like that shave, good sir." Sweeney bowed his head a little. "Follow me then, sir.." He swept his arms toward his shop. The man got up and followed him. Nellie knew he would not be coming back down those steps again..._

* * *

><p><em>Much later, when the customers had cleared her shop, and the mess with the plates cleared away, Nellie stood at the sink, washing her hands one last time, trying to control the faint trembling in them. Sweeney saw her with him... He knew. She hadn't told the man a single thing, but still.. He'd become suspicious, and so, he had paid for it with his life. Suddenly her head was slammed down onto the counter, and a dark voice whispered in her ear. "What did you tell him?" She whimpered. "I didn't tell him anything, Mr. Todd!" She cried. "LIAR!" Sweeney roared. "I didn't, I swear!" the baker pleaded, whimpering in pain from the hold Sweeney had upon her. The demon barber growled softly in his throat and spun her to face him. Then he struck her, making her gasp and cry out. "You stupid whore," Sweeney hissed. "Now the whole TOWN is going to start talking, and people are going to wonder. Do you see what you've done?!" His loud voice made the baker cower. "I didn't mean to," she said softly. He growled again and jerked her head back, whipping out his blade quickly and placing it at her throat. "You will keep your mouth shut," he whispered darkly in her ear, pressing the silver blade hard enough against her skin to make her bleed. She let out a strangled noise, causing Sweeney to smile. He took the blade away slowly and chuckled wickedly. That was one mark on her to claim her as his.. He should make another.. He did, biting painfully into her neck, deep enough to leave bites in her skin that would scar.. He licked the blood away, making the woman shiver despite herself. "Mine.." The word was spoken quietly, but with a final, deadly tone that left no room for argument. "If I see you speaking to another man that way again.. You'll be joining your little helper boy much sooner than planned.. Do you hear me..?" Nellie nodded, too afraid to speak. The demon barber chuckled. "Good.. Go rest yourself.. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.." With that, Sweeney turned away and left her there, the weight of his claim and his warning hanging in the air around her. <em>

_The next day came, cloudy, windy and chilly.. Nellie woke with a throb in her neck and throat, as well as stinging. Sweeney's silver blade had left a cut on her throat, but it was not deadly. His teeth had also left bite marks in her neck, ones that would scar. These were symbols and reminders of who she belonged to. Also warnings for her not to step out of line again... She was at her mirror, slowly and painfully applying make up to the marks to hide them from wondering eyes. Her bruises were fading, that was good.. She didn't bother hiding those. She was dressed in one of her many elaborate dresses with fingerless lace gloves on her hands. She had a pair to go with almost every dress she owned. One of the very few positives of the twisted business she and Mr. Todd ran together. She quietly stepped out of her room, only to be met with an iron cold hand on her wrist, squeezing it painfully. "The shop is closed today, Mrs. Lovett," said a cold, chilling voice. One that had begun to haunt her at every turn. She whimpered. "Why do ya say that, Mr. T?" The baker asked, dreading the answer, even though she already knew. Sweeney laughed softly. "I warned you about today, did I not...?" He pulled her backwards, so she was pressed against his body. "Maybe after I'm finished with you, the shop will open," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver and sob softly. "but not before..."_

* * *

><p><em>Sweeney Todd had been true to his word. It was almost afternoon by the time he was finished with the little baker... The sun had decided to come out from its blanket of clouds to warm the cold London streets below. Nellie Lovett was an unrecognizable wreck.. Her dress was torn violently, her breasts exposed to the chilly air, almost purple from the force of Sweeney's touch. Bite marks were plain on her skin.. Her face was swollen and red, the once healing bruises forming anew, and one of her eyes was swollen shut.. The price of fighting Mr. Todd when he took her.. Her only saving grace from his savage torture was that she did not bleed. Her body had finally gotten used to the feeling of him inside her. But that didn't mean it made it pleasurable.. She hurt so much she could hardly move. "I can't work like this," she managed to croak to the barber. Sweeney only smirked. "You can and you will.. Simply change your dress, and use your wits..." She had, though it'd pained her much to do so. She worked with what limited vision she had, serving what customers came into her shop. Luckily it wasn't as busy as it had been the previous day, and what questions she had been asked, she gave a lie in answer, saying it was a robber who'd come through, trying to make off with her earnings and he'd raped her, though Mr. Todd had saved her before the crook could do worse. How she wished she could tell the truth.. Not now though. Not yet. But she would, somehow, without Sweeney Todd taking notice...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm soooo sorry it took so long. My life is kinda crazy right now so this really may not be the best. I'm working very hard on this.. My mind has been all over the place. Please, I hope y'all enjoyed this and I PROMISE the next chapter will be better<strong>. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Two months.. Two months had passed since her sweet little Toby was killed, and Mrs. Lovett was dragged into her never ending nightmare. Every night it was the same. Mr. Todd would come into her room, or drag her to his own and fuck her until she could not move, and if she fought, or screamed, she paid for it. Her heart would break every time Sweeney moaned Lucy's name, whispered it against her wild red curls as he took her. Outside of her nightmare, things were moving smooth as ever. Customers filled her shop and his. A few unfortunate ones were new flavors of pie.. How she desperately wanted to run.. "No," she told herself miserably while cleaning tables after the dinner rush had left. "No, he'll never let me go.. I'm his whore.. Nothing more than that." Her voice choked as she spoke the words. She could not stop the sting of tears as they filled her eyes and ran down her face freely. Suddenly her pain and misery just exploded from her. She threw down the rag she was using onto the floor and slumped into a nearby chair, then she began to sob bitterly. She gave a quick start when she felt a presence near her. She raised her head to see Sweeney Todd looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is.. There anything you'd like to tell me, NELLIE?" He spoke her name in a growl. 'Oh no,' the baker thought. 'He must've heard me talkin to myself...' Outwardly she shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No, Mr. Todd... No, there isn't," she said. Sweeney narrowed his eyes. "Mm... You're lying to me, you little cunt.." Nellie paled. _

_Sweeney grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. "Liar," he purred against her skin. "Mr. Todd, please... No more.. I- I can't take it!" He growled and jerked her head backwards. "What did you say to me?!" he demanded. "I can't take this!" The baker sobbed. "You'll take what I give you, bitch," he whispered darkly. She whimpered. "C- Can you just n- not have me? P- Please Mr. Todd," she begged, swallowing the painful lump in her throat. The barber was silent for a moment. He supposed he could give her some freedom.. "Fine," he growled, letting go of her hair and watching with a sneer as she fell in a broken heap to the floor. "Pathetic," he spat, before he turned away and left her there. She was free. For this night at least... Later, when all was completely quiet, Nellie Lovett donned her cloak, sneaking out into the cold, damp London night. She was shaking violently. She was terrified. "This is the only way," she told herself. This was the only way to find rescue, to find a savior. _

* * *

><p><em>She was frozen down to the bone, even though her cloak protected her from the harshness of the night around her. Who to find?! Who to tell? 'No one!' that tiny voice of reason screamed in the back of her mind. She ignored it, too driven by her pain and her fear to care. If Sweeney found out about this, she would suffer whatever punishment he gave. If that punishment was death, it would be a relief. She wandered the quiet, fog shrouded streets, looking for some soul to turn to. It seemed like hours in which she searched, and she began to despair, panic.. Until she saw the lone constable standing near a street lamp. She choked back a cry in her throat, a cry of relief. SALVATION! But, then her heart cracked a little. This constable was a young one. Not at all close to retirement... She couldn't risk his life like this. 'DO IT!' a manic voice screamed inside her mind. She swallowed her guilt, and ran toward him, breaking into sobs that she knew were true. "Oh, sir!" She sobbed as she came to him, too frantic to even register the shocked look on his face. "Help me! Please!" She was near hysteria. The young man blinked in confusion. "Miss- Ma'am... Please calm yourself, and slowly tell me what is going on. If I can help you, I'll do everything in my power," he told her gently. She sniffed and nodded, hiccuping once or twice before she gained her breath. She wiped her <em>_eyes and looked up at him. She fell to her knees, too broken even to stand._

* * *

><p><em>"I- I- It's my tenant,"Nellie Lovett finally managed to speak. "He's been abusing me for two months now, threatening me if I ever spoke a word!" She sobbed more and clutched onto the legs of his pants with an iron grip. "PLEASE help me," she begged. The young constable was white as a dove's feather by the time the baker was finished sobbing and pleading. "Mrs. Lovett?" He finally recognized her. She nodded meekly. Everyone knew Nellie Lovett these days. Her meat pies were very well known now.. Though if she dared reveal the secret as to why to this poor man, not only would Mr. Todd be in hot water, she'd be going with him. His whole face softened, then hardened with determination. He nodded once and pulled her to her feet. "I'll help you Mrs. Lovett. No woman deserves to go through this," he told her. She looked up at him and gave a faint smile. 'Oh God, what have I done?' she thought as they started to make their way back to her pie shop together. Straight to Hell on earth. <em>

___Sweeney Todd had found that his little whore had fled.. He was far, far from happy. He knew he shouldn't have given her freedom this night, he KNEW IT... She'd escaped.. She'd escaped and she told.. His pale hand gripped the silver handle of his razor so tightly that it dug into his flesh. His eyes were black pits, burning with an unquenchable fire of rage. He watched from his window for a sign of her, any at all. It seemed like an eternity before, at last, she came into sight. Sweeney Todd's fury turned to genuine, sickening glee as he saw that she was not alone. He laughed; a deep, full laugh of pure evil. She'd brought a bit of the law with her! Well! It would just be DOUBLE the fun! A grin slithered onto his lips as he left his shop quietly, sneaking down into the darkness of hers, to wait. It was not a long wait. Soon Sweeney heard the door open, and the two fools stepped into the darkness. He watched as she turned a few of the lamps on for a bit of light. That was when he emerged from the shadows, not bothering to hide his evil smirk, or the wild tangle of fury, glee, lust, and murderous intent in his fathomless eyes. "Hello, pet," the barber murmured. He chuckled softly. "You came back to me.. And.." His gaze locked onto the constable's. "You've brought company.." His smirk changed to a grin as he watched their faces become pictures of terror. "Wonderful..."___

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SOOOO SORRY. It took me almost a month to write this. But there it is! *Cue suspenseful scary music* Hope y'all like it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Mrs. Lovett stared at Sweeney's grinning face, her heart in her throat. 'Stupid, stupid!' The baker cursed herself over and over again. She watched as the young constable, her only hero, how brief it may have been, stood up. He stood tall, and glared at Sweeney Todd with hatred, and a bit of bravery. "You've been abusing Mrs. Lovett, or so she tells me," he said into the tense silence. The barber tilted his head, and flicked his dark eyes toward Mrs. Lovett's, all the while speaking to the young policeman. "Yes," he replied, not even denying it. Nellie just stood frozen and watched their conversation continue. Sweeney focused his attention on the young man again, fully ignoring her, for now. "And just what are you going to do about it, boy?" Sweeney challenged, a deadly glint in his eyes. Now her hero began to falter slightly. "I.. I'm going to have to bring you in," he responded, obviously trying to keep his fear at bay. Sweeney stared at him, and then.. He laughed, making the young man's bravery crumble very quickly into fear once more. "Turn me in?" Sweeney taunted. He chuckled now. "Well if you're going to do that, you may as well take her with me.." His pale lips curved into a smirk, while Mrs. Lovett started to shrink with horror. Now the young man was confused. "I.. I don't understand," he stammered. Sweeney grinned gleefully. 'He's really gonna do it!' Nellie thought. "You and the rest of London have been enjoying human meat inside these pies you love so much," Sweeney finally said, his voice creepily calm. _

_Nellie watched the officer's face turn from fear, to revulsion. "That's a lie!" he choked out, his voice trembling. Sweeney laughed again. "I'm afraid not.. We've been doing it for months. You idiots were just too gluttonous to notice," he told him, bringing his blade out fully. He stalked toward the young man, who was frozen in place. "I'm afraid this little detail has to stay within these walls, lest it would mean frightening trouble for my baker and I..." Sweeney's blade moved in a flash of silver, slashing the man's throat open like wrapping paper on a present. Nellie let out a shriek, then a wail as she fell to her knees and watched her only savior die. _

* * *

><p><em>Sweeney Todd turned his head at the sound of the little tramp's cries of anguish, distantly hearing the officer's body slump and fall to the ground at his feet. He was covered in the boy's blood, but he did not care. His expression changed from amusement, to anger. "Get up," he growled at her. She did so, quickly, which was very smart for a stupid whore like her. She stood before him, trembling violently. Sweeney came to her almost closing the space between them. He whacked her across the face, loving the sound of pain she gave, and the fact that her head snapped to the side. "You escaped," he growled, "and you opened your mouth.." He smiled a cruel smile. "It's a shame it didn't work.. You thought you'd be saved, by a BOY, no less. Just like you thought Toby could save you.." He grabbed her throat painfully, making her choke. "No one will save you," he hissed. He threw her onto the hard ground, and then, he was on top of her in a second, tearing away her expensive dress brutally. "No, Mr. Todd! PLEASE!" She begged and sobbed. Sweeney snarled. "Save your breath!" he practically shouted. "This has been a long time coming, you lying, treacherous little slut!" Then, he began his final murder. He did not cut the baker's throat. That would be too easy. Instead he began to cut her open, little by little. He started at her shoulders, making her shriek and struggle in his hold. Blood poured out as he cut into her body. He slashed her stomach, he made gruesome cuts on her legs and arms.. Soon he'd cut her so much that you could almost see her bones. Her blood stained the floor, his clothes. The barber wasn't paying attention. He only wanted to watch her die... <em>

* * *

><p><em>Nellie Lovett was dying. Every breath she took was a pain.. She could hardly see, because Sweeney's blade had done a number on her face. She looked up into the furious, insane eyes of the man she'd loved since she was but a young girl. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought weakly. 'I'd still go back and lie to him again and again.. It was only.. It was only for the best.. I'd be twice the wife she was... I love you..' With that final thought, the gleam of life faded from the baker's eyes, leaving her nothing but a mutilated, bloody corpse. Sweeney Todd threw his blade down beside him, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The deceitful bitch was dead. His Lucy had been avenged. Now there was the matter of getting rid of these bodies...<em>

_The shop was doused in kerosene. It filled his nose and made his eyes sting. He hadn't taken anything with him besides his precious razors and the picture of Lucy and Johanna. He had them in a soft bag over his shoulder, and a lit match in his hand. He tossed it into the center of the shop where the bodies were and watched the flames roar to life. Then, with the heat of fire on his skin and the smell of burning flesh in his nose, Sweeney Todd left the pie shop to burn, and Mrs. Lovett to rot in her own special hell. The demon barber had completed his revenge, and now, he let the night take him where it would._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm going to write an epilogue to show you Mr. T's fate, so I suppose it isn't really the end. Not yet. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Please don't beat me with sticks. XD <strong>


	7. Epilogue

_One year later..._

_Sweeney Todd stood in the line of prisoners, watching each one before him be hanged. He knew this day would come eventually. He was surprised he even managed to last this long without being caught. It made no difference.. He didn't have a single ounce of guilt or sorrow over what he'd done. Nellie Lovett had deserved her ghastly fate. She had made him think Lucy was dead, and, believing that lie, he killed the beggar woman in his shop, which tragically turned out to be his Lucy.. Too soon Sweeney was being pulled forward onto the steps leading to the gallows. He took his time with each one, ignoring the angry calls of the crowd below. The noose was hung around his neck, and he was asked one question. "Do you have any last words?" Sweeney simply looked out to the crowd of people, staying silent for time.. Then a smile, ever so faint, came to his pale lips, and he spoke one sentence..._

_"They all deserve to die.."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**_ Well there you have it! Mr. Todd's fate. And thus concludes this story. I know it's short, but I rather like it, and I hope y'all do as well! I've been asked also if I could continue my sweenett oneshot, "Goodbye". I have been thinking about it, so keep your eyes peeled! Many thanks and much love. :3 _


End file.
